Do not Cry For Me
by TheSweetPsycho
Summary: -


**Halo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ini dia fanfic Rissa-Chan yang ke-empat!**

**Tapi, fanfic kali ini adalah ONESHOT! Langsung complete!**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang telah menciptakan karya agung.**

**Genre: Romance and Hurt.**

**Pairing: Konan and Pein XD!**

**Author: Rissa-Chan-Love (again!)**

**Ok! Story Start!**

* * *

**Don't Cry For Me**

**--- Amegakure ---**

**Pein POV**

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku termenung menatap langit Amegakure di saat senja, warna langit begitu indah, saat di mana aku tidak menurunkan hujan di Amegakure. Aku termenung memikirkan apa saat ini? Huh, itu tidaklah penting bagiku, apakah aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk menangkap Kyuubi? Aku tahu menangkap Kyuubi tidaklah mudah, menangkap Kyuubi merupakan perintah dari Madara-San, dia bilang bila aku melakukan kegagalan itu tidak akan dapat dimaafkan karena aku adalah Ketua, karena itu aku tidak bisa menolak perintah Madara-San, lagipula memalukan bila aku sebagai Ketua gagal dalam misi penangkapan salah satu Bijuu, karena itulah aku akan melaksanakan tugas dari Madara-San dengan yakin dan percaya diri, namun, mengapa kini aku merasa gundah? Aneh.

"Pein." Suara seorang wanita yang lembut menggema di telingaku, itu suara partnerku, Konan.

"Ya?" aku menyahut tanpa memalingkan wajahku dari langit.

"Besok kita akan berburu Kyuubi." Konan berkata, seolah-olah mengingatkanku.

"Aku tahu." Aku menjawab.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

Kami terjebak dalam keheningan yang mencekam, hal itu sudah biasa, namun, aku merasa keheningan ini lebih mencekan dari biasanya.

"Pein." Konan berkata memecahkan keheningan. Aku menoleh menatapnya, bola mata berwarna biru yang indah.

"Ada apa?" aku menyahut.

"……" Konan membisu.

"??"

"Eh, ti..tidak, tidak apa-apa." Wajahnya bersemu merah, aku jarang melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hm." Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku menatap langit.

Hening.

"Pein." Konan kembali berkata.

"Ada apa, Konan? Kau terlihat amat gelisah!" aku berseru.

"Maaf, tapi, yah… kau tahu, menangkap Kyuubi, si ekor sembilan tidaklah semudah saat kau memenangkan pertempuran melawan Jiraiya." Konan berkata dengan nada gugup.

"Ya, aku tahu, jangan cemas, kau masuk dalam bagian pengintaian, tapi, jangan lupa, saat mengintai lakukan sambil mencari info tentang keberadaan Kyuubi, saat ini tidak dapat dipastikan Kyuubi berada di Konoha." Aku menjelaskan.

"Bu…bukan, aku tidak mencemaskan keadaanku nantinya, tapi, aku mencemaskan keadaanmu." Konan berkata dengan lirih, hampir seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" aku mulai bingung.

"……" wajahnya tertunduk.

"Konan?" aku memelankan suara.

"Kau pasti kembali, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau akan pulang dengan selamat, kan?"

"Maksudmu?" aku mengernyit sembari menaikkan sedikit alisku.

"Maksudku, yah…" Konan semakin tertunduk.

"Konan…"

"Jangan mati." Kini Konan menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Jangan mati?" aku tertawa pelan.

"Pein, kumohon, aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Konan mulai merengek, kulihat air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, mata birunya yang indah. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis, saat di mana ia terlihat rapuh. Aku menghampirinya, lalu, memeluknya dengan lembut, aku harus hati-hati dalam memeluk Konan, agar aku tidak menyakitinya akibat tindik yang dipasang di sekujur tubuhku, bahu Konan terasa kaku, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan membalas pelukanku.

"Kumohon, Konan, berhantilah menangis." Aku memohon, kini Konan menangis dengan sesunggukan. Aku membelai lembut rambut biru Konan, lalu, menciumnya, terasa harum dan lembut, Konan masih menangis.

"Jika kau menangis aku turut terluka, kumohon, jangan tambahkan rasa sakit di hatiku." Aku kembali memohon.

"Pein." Kini Konan membalas pelukanku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah kau selalu bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah kalah?"

"Ya, dan aku percaya akan hal itu."

"Kalau aku bertarung melawan Madara-San, kira-kira siapakah yang menang?"

"Kamu." Konan menjawab dengan cepat dan yakin.

"Jangan bercanda. Itu mustahil."

"……"

Kini kami kembali berada dalam keheningan, aku sedikit menundukan wajahku menuju wajah Konan, bibir kami bertemu, namun aku segera melepaskan kecupan yang kuberikan. Kecupan singkat, Konan mengusap kedua matanya.

"Jangan cemaskan aku." Aku berkata seraya melepaskan pelukanku dari Konan, lalu, berjalan memunggungi Konan, kini tatapan Konan terlihat seperti biasa, tatapan dingin.

"Ya, aku tak akan menangis lagi."

"Ralat kalimatmu, 'Tak akan menangis untukku lagi'!" aku berkata.

"Tak akan menangis untukmu lagi!" Konan berkata dengan yakin.

"Bagus!" kegundahan pada diriku sedikit berkurang, mungkin gundah dalam diriku adalah kekhawatiranku bila meninggalkan Konan.

Konan, partnerku….

Janganlah menangis untukku….

* * *

**Selesei juga fic keempatku ini!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Baru kali ini Rissa-Chan bikin fanfic dengan genre romance, jadi gomen kalo aneh!**

**Silakan kasih review! Rissa-Chan berharap dengan sangat kalian akan mereview karya Rissa-Chan yang satu ini ^_^!!!!!!!!!**

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!**_


End file.
